


Celebration

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Series: Daja [life after Namorn] [2]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja brings Serah to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A/U- modern day, reality

“Are your foster-siblings always this… excitable?” Serah looked nervously around the crowded room.

“Oh yes,” Daja said lowly, her hand on Serah’s lower back as she steered her to the drink table. “Sandry and Briar are rather well known, for vastly different reasons.” Daja scanned the crowed, finding Sandry easily in a crowd of men, all watching her a lot like prey. Daja wasn’t sure how she managed that.

“I haven’t seen Tris yet.” Serah gripped Daja’s arm as they edged on the side, Daja stopping to briefly say hello to people she knew.

“Whenever there’s a party, she escapes somewhere. Sometimes up on the roof, sometimes at our foster-parents, or elsewhere. She’s not a party type,” Daja finally said with a smile.

Serah leaned in to kiss Daja lightly and grinned. “Good thing I am, or I would’ve run off by now.”

“Good thing, indeed,” Daja replied.


End file.
